Mroczni Jeźdźcy z Przełęczy Martwego Wichru
Mroczni Jeźdźcy Z Przełęczy Śmiertelnego Wichru, znani również jako Czarni Jeźdźcy to tajemnicza grupa mrocznych jeźdźców, którzy odegrali znaczącą rolę w splugawieniu Lasu Zmierzchu. Te strzępki informacji, które posiadamy o Mrocznych Jeźdźcach z Przełęczy Śmiertelnego Wichru pochodzą od Svena Yorgena oraz Dziennika Jittersa. Jeźdźcy po raz pierwszy pokazali się na Farmie Yorgena, prawdopodobnie przyciągnięci przez zakczywienie czasoprzestrzeni spowodowane przez Kosę Elune, którą Jitters najpierw wykopał, a potem utracił wewnątrz Zguby Rolanda. Zamordowali oni żonę i rodzinę Svena po uprzednim przekonaniu się, że nie wiedzą oni, gdzie znajduje się Kosa. jitters pozostał w ukryciu jako świadek tych wydarzeń, które później opisał. Nie znamy żadnego opisu fizyczności Jeźdźców, jednak zostali opisani jako mówiący głosem wrzaskliwym, "zarówno szorstkim, jak i piskliwym". W pewnym momencie jeden z nich użył niewielkiego kryszału do porozumiewania się z kimś, którego nazywał on Panem miejsca, skąd przybyli Jeźdźcy.Plotki wspominają, skąd Jeźdźcy mogą pochodzić, lub, że się tam zatrzymali na pewien czas, na Kruczym Wzgórzu. Są to wysokie istoty, które często pojawiały się z piekielnymi ogarami u ich stóp. Czasami, w ciemną noc, przemykali oni z głośnym wyciem po obrzeżach Darkshire. Spekulacje Spekuluje się, że Mroczni Jeźdźcy to grupa rycerzy śmierci stworzonych przez Gul'dana, na co może wskazywać posiadane kryształu komunikacyjnego, w które byli wyposażeni rycerze śmierci Gul'dana. Według informacji Branna Bronzebearda, krążą plotki, że Teron Gorefiend może być preceptorem tych czarnych jeźdźców kierującym nimi z Karazhanu, lub, że wieża jest we władaniu kogoś jeszcze okrutniejzego. W The Burning Crusade okazuje się, że Teron Gorefiend jest uwięziony w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca w Outland wraz z duchami kilku innych Rycerzy Śmierci, co by wskazywało, że wszyscy Rycerze Śmierci podzielili ich los. To tylko powoduje kolejne znaki zapytania wokół Mrocznych Rycerzy z Przełęczy Śmiertelnego Wichru. Attumen Łowca wygląda tak samo jak duchy Rycerzy Śmierci z Doliny Cienistego Księżyca, więc może on być nawet przywódcą Czarnych Jeźdźców. Ostatnie teorie głoszą, że Czarni Jeźdźcy służą Malchezaarowi, eredarskiemu księciu przebywającemu na szczycie Karazhanu. Czerpiąc z energii świata i zdobytych artefaktów Malchezaar otworzył międzywymiarową bramę używając punktu ogniskującego z dostateczną energią, by to przejście podtrzymać. Dzięki umiejętności przyzywania istot z innych światów poprzez bramę, jest możliwe, że przejął on dowodzenie nad pozostałymi Czarnymi Jeźdźcami, takimi jak Attumen Łowca, by ci odzyskali dla niego potężne artefakty, takie jak Wycie Rzezi, topór Groma Hellscreama, lub Kosę Elune. Inspiracje Wydają się oni być niemal identyczni jak Nazgule z trylogii Władca Pierścieni autorstwa J.R.R. Tolkiena. Zarówno oni, jak i Nazgule są mrocznymi bytami nazywanymi Czarnymi lub Mrocznymi Jeźdźcami, mówią ostro i piskliwie, posiadają umiejętność komunikacji z niematerialnym bytem określonym jako "Pan" (Czarni Jeźdźcy z Warcrafta używają "klejnotu" do porozumiewania się ze swoim panem, co jest odwołaniem do Palantirów używanych we Władcy Pierścieni] i poszukują pewnego starożytnego przeklętego "narzędzia" o wielkiej mocy (Kosa Elune i Jedyny Pierścień), z którym są oni w pewien specyficzny sposób powiązani i które to narzędzie zostało odnalezione w jaskini przez nic nieznaczącego mężczyznę, który nic nie wiedział o prawdziwych mocach artefaktu (Jitters, Bilbo Baggins). Galeria ' images (1)234.jpg ' Kategoria:Knieja Zmierzchu Kategoria:Przełęcz Martwego Wichru Kategoria:Historia